


We could start a revolution

by weerapscallion



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Hipster Loki, M/M, References to Drugs, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weerapscallion/pseuds/weerapscallion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki goes to university to study poetry. He gets roomed with Angrboda, a complete party animal, and parties his way into Thor's pants, but struggles letting Thor into his own. </p><p>First time I've ever written anything so please go easy on me. I only proof read it myself so if there's anything I've missed let me know, or if I can make any corrections. Thanks!!</p><p>TUMBLR ME weerapscallion.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Goodbyes are always emotional, especially when it’s goodbye for a long time.  
Loki doesn’t cry, but he comes close to it, pulling his mother close and inhaling deeply, taking in the patchouli scent of her hair.  
“Remember love, if you ever need me to visit or if you need to come home, just ask, ok? I love you.” Laufey kisses her son’s cheeks then pulls away, her head of black hair disappearing into the car.  
Loki stands for a moment to clear his head, then flicks his hair over his shoulder and bends down to pick up his bags.

His new room is on the twenty second floor of a huge building in the middle of the city, two streets away from his new university. Unlike most of the halls of residence in the country, his university operated on a dorm system, one large room to two students, with each room having an en-suite bathroom and a kitchen for every three rooms.

  
Loki stood in the lift alone, humming to himself as he rose higher and higher. He liked the idea of being so high up, and when the lift finally stopped he realised he was on the top floor of the building, huge glass windows opening up to the left of him to reveal the whole city.  
Saving the view for another time, Loki picks up his bags again and stumbles down the hall to his room, 2207, fumbling in his pocket for his keys.  
When he finally finds them, he pushes inside and smiles, ready to greet the boy he will be rooming with, however instead he’s greeted with something very, very different.

  
Strange, choral music plays loudly from a speaker system in the corner of the room, and one wall is already completely covered with papers, cuttings, photos and drawings, the floor littered with books and papers, pens, pencils and notebooks.  
One of the beds is unmade, blood red sheets crumpled on the floor next to the bed. The room stinks of incense, cigarettes and something else, something sharp. Loki wrinkles his nose, although the scent isn’t unpleasant, just unusual.  
He almost doesn’t notice the head of raggy red hair facing away from him, but when it finally catches his eye, Loki jumps.  
Then he frowns.  
He’d only assumed he was rooming with a boy, maybe he was wrong.  
His suspicions are confirmed when the person snaps their head around, piercing grey eyes meeting his.  
“Uh, hi,” Loki fumbles, and the grey eyes narrow.  
“Who are you?” The person says, and Loki realises it’s definitely a girl, although her voice is deep.  
“I’m Loki, I’m rooming with you I guess.” He says quietly, and the girl immediately jumps up.  
“Oh!” She laughs, then leaps over the room with long, bare legs.  
“I’m Angrboda!” She grins, then throws pale arms around Loki’s shoulders.  
The girl is tiny, dressed in just a long black tshirt and woolen socks, red hair falling down past her shoulders in messy waves and dreadlocks, beads shining out of the chaos of it.  
Loki laughs nervously, stumbling slightly as Angrboda pulls away.  
“It’s great to meet you. Sorry I already took a side, I got here a few days ago.” She explains, skipping back over to her side of the room.  
Loki raises an eyebrow. The room is absolute chaos, surely this is more than a few days work?  
Choosing not to question his new roommate, Loki steps over to his bed, throwing his bags down on it and flopping down after them.

  
The room, as expected, is massive, with three long stairs up to angrboda’s side of the room, then to the right of both of them and down some more stairs there is an area of floor with two arm chairs, a bookshelf and an enormous half circle window across the whole room, fitting in with the building’s art deco heritage.  
Loki thanks his blessings he got the top floor, as it would be the only floor to have such a huge window.  
The carpets are maroon, with expensively papered walls and cream ceilings. Each side of the room has a large, dark wood desk with a chair and a lamp, a matching dark wood wardrobe and a double bed with a bedside cabinet.

  
“What are you here for, Loki?” Angrboda calls from the other side of the room, and Loki sits up on his bed.  
“Poetry and English Literature,” He calls back, “You?”  
“Fine Art. I hope you like the smell of oil paints!”  
Loki laughs, rolling onto his feet to start emptying his bags into his wardrobe.  
“Maybe we can start a revolution,” Angrboda says slightly more quietly, and Loki smiles.  
“I hope so.” He replies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's more. Thanks so much for feedback, I really appreciate it.  
> I actually have about 12,000 words written of this but I keep going back and rewriting things so I'll post it steadily.  
> Once again, any advice is appreciated greatly!

As he’s unpacking his things Angrboda is quiet, but over the strange music Loki can hear scratching sounds, so assumes she’s drawing and stays quiet to leave her to it.

After hanging all of his clothes, Loki takes the bag of books he bought with him down the steps to the bookshelves by the window and unpacks them onto it, lining them up alphabetically. At the moment his collection only takes up two shelves, but in a few days he should have a delivery with several new titles he ordered ready for his term to begin.

Gazing out of the window, Loki decides to have a break and flops down onto one of the armchairs, pulling his cigarettes out of his pocket and sliding one out. Holding it between his lips, Loki lights the cigarette and takes a deep pull, exhaling slowly and sighing with relief. After a moment, Angrboda must smell the smoke so she skips down to join him, pushing part of the window open and folding herself into the other chair.

Her hands are stained black, and there are smudges on her face from where she’s rubbed her cheeks and forehead. Loki thinks it looks a little like warpaint.  
“So, Loki.” Angrboda says, grinning widely. Plotting, Loki thinks, that’s a plotting face.  
Loki smiles and raises an eyebrow.  
“So.”  
Angrboda huffs a laugh, and takes a drag of her cigarette.  
“We should go out tonight. I know just the place.” She says lightly.  
Loki shrugs his shoulders and nods, just spotting Angrboda as she smirks at him.  
“It’ll be fun.” He says, flicking ash onto the carpet and staring out of the window.

They drink a bottle of white wine between then before they even leave, whilst Angrboda takes items out of Loki’s wardrobe and throws them on the floor in disapproval.  
“Eugh, you own this?” She wrinkles her nose, holding his favourite black ‘White Lies’ band tshirt between two fingers like it’s some kind of toxic material.  
“I like that tshirt!”  
“Aren’t you just the hippest,” Angrboda smirks.  
Loki rolls his eyes as the tshirt is added to the pile of ‘no’ items before she comes across an ancient Bauhaus tshirt, which probably actually belonged to his tiny mother before him, as it’s at least two sizes too small.  
The tshirt is tossed at him and Angrboda instructs him to put it on.  
Loki raises an eyebrow but follows her instruction, fearing more of his wardrobe be thrown around the room.

As expected, the shirt is entirely too small with at least an inch of pale stomach visible between the hem and his jeans but Angrboda is smiling and nodding and grabbing her backpack so Loki throws on a black jacket over the top and just goes along with it, snail trail be damned. He’s just glad he isn’t wearing his super tight jeans, as then he fears the ensemble would be downright inappropriate.

Midnight finds them in a high rise flat in the old part of town, not too far away from their own place. The flat is dark and full of smoke, people absolutely everywhere.  
Angrboda is snorting lines off her own thigh and offering her leg to Loki as they chatter away to eachother, eyes wide, hands gripped tight, words pouring out of them at a million miles an hour.  
“No, all I’m saying is-”  
Angrboda cuts him off, “I can’t accept that assimilation. I can’t.”  
She shakes her head.  
Loki frowns and makes to stand up, but Angrboda pulls him back down.  
“Stay with me.” She warns, and Loki huffs.  
Angrboda laughs at him.  
“I will always be faithful to Dark Light.” She smiles, staring off into the distance.  
“And I will always be faithful to the fact that Him sucked.” Loki pouts, staring the other way out of defiance.

By 2 AM they’re outside a club, smoking cigarettes, and fifteen minutes later they’re at the bar.  
Angrboda orders them tequila, then takes a handful of Loki’s black hair and yanks his head to the side. Before he can question it, she’s licking a long stripe up Loki’s throat, holding his head in place and sprinkling salt along the moist stripe. Loki shudders as she moves in again, biting the salt off his neck, then pulling away and taking her shot quickly, following it with a slice of lime. She barely even shudders before pulling away and offering her own pale throat.  
Loki hesitates for a moment, frowning, but quickly moves the thought to the back of his mind. He’s sure it doesn’t mean anything.  
He slides his hand into her hair and licks a line up the side of her neck, sprinkling it with salt as she had, then licks it straight off and downs his shot.  
The tequila makes Loki wince, but it’s nothing he can’t take so he shoves the lime between his teeth and bites down, shaking his head as he swallows.  
Angrboda laughs loudly, then grabs Loki’s hand and pulls him towards the dancefloor.  
Before this night, Loki thought he could dance, but having Angrboda moving in front of him has proven him completely wrong as he tries, and sometimes fails, to keep up with her.  
Still, she grins at him, twisting and turning, wrapping her arms around his neck and dancing her way around him, Loki giggling all the way through.

After a few hours, and several more drinks, the music slows down a bit and Loki finds himself with an armful of drunken, rambling Angrboda.  
“You’re so pretty, Loki,” She breathes in his ear, shivers passing down his neck and spine.  
Loki pulls away a bit, straightening and opening his mouth to tell her, but before he can speak her lips are pressed sloppily to his, and it’s too late now, his hands are in her hair and he’s kissing her back, forcing his tongue into her mouth and pulling her closer, kissing her deeper.  
Angrboda groans in the back of her throat and tightens her fingers in Loki’s shirt, biting her kisses into his mouth as he slides a hand down her back, cupping her ass through her denim mini skirt.  
“Steady on!” Someone laughs somewhere in the crowd, and Loki remembers himself, pulling away.  
He meets the eyes of what he can only describe as a blonde giant.  
Golden waves down to his shoulders, tucked behind his ears, tight white tshirt, tight blue jeans.  
Loki just meets the man’s ice blue eyes for a second before he’s tugged away by Angrboda.

“Wait, hang on,” He mutters, trying to pull his hand back but the giant is gone, lost into the crowd and the pulsing rhythm of the dancefloor.  
Loki sighs and lets himself be drunkenly pulled out of the club.  
They do two more lines together in the tube station as they wait the half hour for the 5AM first service and by the time the train arrives, they’re both vibrating from the drugs, gripping sweaty hands and giggling in their seats.  
Angrboda throws her legs over Loki’s and pulls him closer by his hair, pressing kisses on the side of his mouth until he turns to kiss her back, tongue pushing into her mouth and dancing with hers.  
Several people clear their throats and sigh as the two make out, but they don’t even notice them over the fuzz of the drugs.

They almost miss their stop, Angrboda pulling away at the last second and dashing for the doors. Loki runs after her, laughing manically as he stumbles off the train through closing doors.  
They get home quickly, tumbling onto the bottom sofa as Angrboda flicks the stereo on, that strange choral music from before filling the room.  
“Fucking hell,” Angrboda groans, fidgeting beside Loki on the sofa.  
“I know,” He sighs, fumbling in his pocket for a cigarette.  
“It’s fucking six AM, Loki.”  
“I know.”  
“We have to sleep.”  
“I know.”  
Loki lights his cigarette and takes a long pull, flicking the ash with shaking fingers.  
They sit silently for a moment, Loki smoking and Angrboda fidgeting until she turns sharply to look at him.  
“Hun, are you, you know,” She starts.  
Loki frowns.  
“Am I what?”  
“Gay.”  
Loki huffs a laugh, then nods, “how did you guess?”  
“Well usually when I snog a guy like that I’m in their lap an hour later.”  
Loki laughs out loud this time, he shouldn’t even if he wanted to.  
Angrboda digs around in her bag for a moment, then produces a foil packet of pills, pops out two and hands them to Loki.  
Loki accepts them, then stares at them for a moment.  
“It’s Diazepam. I’d take them if I were you or you’ll be awake until you’re thirty.”  
Angrboda swallows her own pills, then rests her legs on Loki’s thighs.  
“Half an hour and we’ll be gone.”  
Loki dry swallows the pills, and sure enough half an hour later he passes out on the sofa.  
“Told you,” Angrboda says sleepily, fidgeting her legs slightly before falling silent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More already!  
> Thanks to everyone for actually reading this, I didn't think anyone actually would... 
> 
> Anyway, if anyone wants to follow me on TUMBLR I'm weerapscallion there too. I blog pretty regularly about our faves Thor and Loki and also about the trials and tribulations of being a full time art student.  
> Anyway. Enjoy. Still only proof read by yours truly so it's possible there are mistakes, feel free to point them out <3

Loki still feels like shit when he drags himself into university two days later, flopping down in a seat at the back of the room for his first lecture on contemporary poetry. The lecture is set to last four hours, and Loki is already itching for a cigarette. 

The room fills up quickly, and although it is one of the smaller lecture theatres, the intake seems to be full and soon Loki is the only person left in the room with no one sat next to him.  
He frowns. Does he smell?  
Surely not after his four hour nap in the bathtub the previous afternoon. 

Loki has just about resigned himself to a year of solitude but moments before the lecture is due to start, a very tall, slightly familiar blonde walks in through the door and if Loki could cry out to the goddamn heavens he would as he locks eyes with the golden adonis from the club he visited with Angrboda.  
The blonde smiles, weaving his way to the back of the class and taking the only seat next to Loki.  
“Hello.” He says quietly, his voice deep and velvety.  
Loki wants to positively melt, smiling back and whispering a soft, “hi.”  
Then he realises, the last time he saw this man he was off his nut on very high quality cocaine, quite intensely kissing his new roommate, whom he had met twelve hours previous and not seen since they fell asleep early Saturday morning.  
Loki shudders.  
So much for good impressions.  
Now he really wants a cigarette. 

The lecture drags on, and the sheer work of art sitting next to Loki doesn’t speak again until right at the end of the session, when they are told to partner up for a two hour project in the library that afternoon, when he turns to Loki and shrugs, “fancy it?”  
Loki, for some unfathomable reason loses all control of his jaw, gaping at the poor man until he starts to look uncomfortable, when he manages to shake himself and offer something he hopes is a smile.  
“Sorry, of course. I’m Loki,” he says as steadily as he can, and that lovely smile comes back across the other’s face.  
“I’m Thor. Lovely to meet you,” Thor holds out his hand and Loki takes it, eyes wide at the fact this Thor might actually mean it.  
“You too.” Loki mumbles and takes back his hand before he can be tempted to hold on forever. 

The two agree to eat lunch together before working on their project, and both take boxed salads outside to a courtyard with benches and trees, although due to his super-hot-guy induced nerves Loki doesn’t manage much salad and instead replaces lunch with four cigarettes.  
As he’s lighting the last one, Thor raises an eyebrow.  
Loki sighs at himself.  
“I stress smoke.” He shrugs, lighting the cigarette and pulling deeply.  
He’s just turning back to Thor to ask him about himself when a flash of red catches his eye.  
“Jesus,” He mutters to himself, confirming it is definitely Angrboda, clad in just a skin tight black dress and a pair of black combat boots, accessorized by white paint splattered from her head to her toes.  
“Hey hun.” She smiles as she approaches them, paying no heed to Thor before she places herself straight in Loki’s lap.  
“Oh, yeah hey,” Loki fumbles, pulling his hands up as he fusses over where to put them.  
“Hi Loki’s friend.” Angrboda smiles widely at Thor and he gives a small, “hello,” back.  
“How’s life? Are y’all in the same class?”  
Loki opens his mouth to speak, but is cut off by Thor’s phone ringing in his pocket.  
“Loki I’ll see you in the Library.”  
“Hey Mom,” Loki hears Thor say into the phone as he walks off, a deep frown setting into his lovely face.  
Loki hums, hoping it isn’t bad news.  
Angrboda interrupts his train of through with fast paced talking about her Saturday night, spent three floors down with a BA Drama student named Hati, but Loki barely listens, nodding every so often to keep up appearances as his thoughts surround Thor, and how he must be pushing him away with every turn.  
He barely notices the end of lunch, and has to throw Angrboda off his lap and virtually run to the library to meet Thor. 

Thor is sitting alone in the poetry section when Loki arrives and he kicks himself for being late.  
“So sorry,” He sighs, taking a seat opposite Thor.  
The blonde barely even looks up as he mumbles a, “s’ok,” in Loki’s general direction.  
Loki raises an eyebrow, but says no more, taking out his journal to take notes on their reading.  
Thor doesn’t look up again for a while, and when he does there’s such a sadness in his eyes that Loki’s heart almost breaks.  
“Are you alright, Thor?” He asks softly.  
Thor, to Loki’s surprise, shakes his head.  
“No.” He breathes, then looks away again, turning the page of his book with shaking fingers.  
Before he can stop himself, Loki slides his hand across the table to brush at Thor’s fingers, causing the other to look up suddenly with startled eyes.  
“What are you doing?” Thor asks.  
“I- uh, I don’t know.” Loki replies, but he doesn’t move his hand. Thor just stares at him for a moment, before pulling his hand away, a strange look distorting his pretty features. Loki swears he actually looks disgusted.  
“Not sure your girlfriend would like you holding hands with me.” Thor says quietly.  
“She-” Loki pauses for a moment. Denied.  
Loki pulls his hand back to his chest, “you’re probably right.” He says, and as soon as the words leave his chest he feels the hollow take over. He promises himself it’s better this way, surely university will be easier if he isnt pegged as ‘that gay guy who comes onto straight guys.’  
They finish their project in silence, Thor’s face remaining emotionless but Loki can see how his hands shake. He just resists wrapping Thor in a hug, and he only manages because every time he considers it he remembers the disgusted look on Thor’s face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hooray, more. I hate leaving it more than a few days without updating, so sorry for the wait, I'm super busy at the moment.   
> For updates on my stuff, nice pictures of Thor and Loki and an insight to why I'm taking so damn long to update do follow my Tumblr weerapscallion, I regularly blog about boring crap that goes on in my life.   
> Love <3

Weeks pass and Loki manages to push Thor out of his mind, the shame of their only interaction keeping him to the back of the class, avoiding any further socialisation for fear of embarrassing himself again. Thor doesn’t seek Loki out, and although Loki is saddened by the fact, he understands Thor has no reason. They were together for a few hours, and they barely even spoke. Why should Thor need to speak with him again.   
The thoughts are buried at the back of Loki’s mind, reserved for time alone, when he can think, until one Saturday morning  
“Oh my god, Loki, who is Thor?!” Angrboda’s voice comes from the darkness.  
“Thor?” Loki croaks, his mouth and throat dry from sleep.  
Something sharp hits his cheek and Loki scrunches up his face.  
“Thor! Oh, Thor,” Angrboda’s sexual moans come from the darkness, a heavy weight shifting around on Loki’s stomach.  
His eyes fly open.  
“Ab, please say you’re joking.”   
The bright light is blinding and Angrboda’s face is blurred above him as she laughs loudly.  
“Who’d make up a name like Thor,” She giggles.  
Loki groans.   
He can recall the dream now.   
Thor was above him, all hard lines and golden skin, that warm smile lighting up his lovely face as he kisses Loki’s lips and collarbones, his tongue so warm and wet on Loki’s chest, his stomach...  
Loki throws an arm over his face.  
“Jesus.”   
“Yes you said that a few times too!” Angrboda cackles.  
Loki throws out an arm to push her off his stomach, causing her to topple over and land next to him on the bed, giggling uncontrollably  
“Do you have a boy crush?” she gasps in between peals of laughter.  
“I do not have a boy crush.” Loki blushes.  
Angrboda’s eyes grow wide.  
“You do have a boy crush!”   
Loki groans again.   
“Fine. I have a boy crush.”   
Angrboda shrieks with excitement, flipping onto her knees and grabbing one of Loki’s hands.  
“Tell me everything!”   
“I’m not telling you shit.” Loki scowls.   
“That’s a double negative, captain poetry. Now spill.”   
Angrboda folds her arms in front of her and Loki huffs, he knows from their month of living together that Angrboda will not budge, especially not when her arms are folded.  
“Well his name is Thor-” Loki starts, but he’s quickly cut off by a giggling Angrboda.  
“I figured that from your sleepy moaning,” She teases.  
“Do you want to know or not?” Loki snaps, and Angrboda shuts up, smiling from behind a single finger pressed to her lips.  
“You met him, big blonde guy I was eating lunch with in our first week. Studies poetry with me. He’s fucking beautiful.” Loki sighs.   
And fucking straight, he laments.   
“Have you asked him out yet?”   
Loki shakes his head.   
“Ask him, loser!”   
“He’s so straight.”   
Angrboda rolls her eyes.  
“Hun, how could anyone be straight around an ass like yours?” She smirks.   
Loki huffs a laugh, “Thor can be.”   
“He doesn’t know I’m gay anyway. He assumed we were dating and I sort of went along with it.”   
Angrboda smacks him sharply on the shoulder.  
“He looked kinda sad so I held his hand and he just looked so grossed out and asked what my girlfriend would think so I just agreed. It was so stupid.”  
“That is not how to woo a man!” She scolds.  
“Ow. Ab.”   
“I mean it! You should act gay around him.”   
Loki raises an eyebrow.  
“Gay-er.”   
This time it’s Loki’s turn to hit, Angrboda flinching away from him with a squeal.  
Loki flops back down onto the bed and sighs, the room falling quiet without Angrboda’s excited squawking.   
“Get up anyway, we’re going to old town for breakfast.”   
“Fine. You’re buying, I paid last week.” 

Loki dresses simply in grey jeans and a black sweater, grabbing a long green scarf at the last moment and looping it around his neck several times. Angrboda is less conservative, electing to go with a tight, black crop top and a pair of leather trousers, which are so tight Loki isn’t sure if they even are trousers or if Angrboda has just painted her legs black.   
She shrugs on a denim jacket and they’re out, making a beeline for the tram. 

A ten minute tram ride from Loki and Angrboda’s dorm is a much older part of the city, buildings dating back at least a hundred years, some more, which has been completely taken over by the youth of the city. Banks were converted into trendy clubs, department stores taken over by independent retailers and art galleries and even the odd antiques shop. There are at least thirty cafes and coffee shops, however only one is favoured by Loki and Angrboda - Brown’s - a very 70s themed diner with brown plastic seats and orange walls, nestled between two second hand stores. Loki swears they serve the best full English breakfast he’s ever laid eyes (or teeth) to.   
Being people of tradition, both Loki and Angrboda order the full English with endless amounts of black coffee and orange juice, and when it arrives Loki is just as overwhelmed by the sheer amount of food as he usually is.   
As of recent, without even noticing, Loki’s diet has descended into chaos, featuring predominantly coffee and cigarettes, punctuated with slices of toast with ricotta cheese and his weekly trip to Brown’s, of course. All considering, however, his appetite hasn’t dulled in the slightest, and soon both he and Angrboda have empty plates and rosy cheeks, lolling back on the squeaky chairs. 

After smoking two cigarettes outside Brown’s, (“one isn’t enough, I’m still weighed down by breakfast,”) the pair wander around the two second hand shops surrounding the diner.  
Angrboda manages to spend entirely too much money on a new dress, crimson, floor length and velvet, Loki swears it was worth every penny and the delighted look on Angrboda’s face must indicate she agrees, however Loki comes out with nothing.   
“I’m usually so good at shopping. What’s gotten into me?” He moans, shuffling out of the second shop after Angrboda.  
“I think the problem is what HASN’T gotten into you, Lokes. If you catch my drift.”   
Angrboda winks and Loki groans out loud, rubbing his palms into his eyes.  
“Can you stop,” He whines, stepping closer to where he thinks Angrboda is.   
Pulling his hands away from his eyes, Loki’s vision swims for a moment and he just about catches a glimse of gold before his face collides with something very hard, and very warm.  
“Shit, I’m so-”   
Thor.   
The back of Thor’s head.  
Thor is standing in front of him.  
Loki flounders.  
“I am sorry,” He manages to say, just as Thor turns around, that easy smile on his face.  
“Sorry!” He laughs, then realises who Loki is and smiles even wider.  
“Hey, Luke, right?” Thor asks, and Loki’s heart may as well have stopped beating for all he cares. Thor forgot him.   
“Uh, Loki, actually.” He says quietly, trying (and possibly failing) to keep the dejected look from his face.   
Thor’s face falls slightly.  
“Sorry, Loki.” He says, taking a hand out of his pocket and reaching out to clasp Loki’s arm.  
“That was awful of me.” He says seriously.   
Loki doesn’t know what to say, shaking his head quickly. He opens his mouth to speak, to tell Thor it’s ok, he isn’t really that memorable when a female voice comes from behind Thor.   
“Thor! Come on!”   
Thor shakes his head, and calls out behind him.  
“One minute!”   
The female huffs loudly, but doesn’t speak again and Loki is bought back to the reality of Thor holding Loki’s arm, gazing at him with such concern, Loki could almost be tricked into thinking he really cares.   
“I have to go, I’ll see you in school though, Loki?”   
“Of course.”   
“I’m sorry. I’ll see you around.”   
And suddenly Thor is gone, a rush of golden hair and the smell of cinnamon as he rushes off to meet a girl, whom Loki assumes is the person who called Thor away.   
Loki wrinkles his nose, if that’s Thor’s taste in women then Loki had no chance, her plain brown hair and and nice blue jacket contrasting starkly against Loki’s black-on-black theme.   
He sighs, at least he knows he’s more fashionable than her.  
“Well you handled that well!” Angrboda is suddenly next to Loki again, slinging an arm around his shoulders and guiding him across the street.   
“I told you!”   
“Babe, she’s plain. And I saw the way he was looking at you.”   
Loki frowns.   
“Looking at me?”   
“Bedroom eyes, if ever I’ve seen them. Come on, lets hit Isaac’s.”   
Loki nods, allowing himself to be led by Angrboda to the vintage store, thinking perhaps some retail therapy will help.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki comes the hell down, and hopefully learns his lesson.  
> So once again I left it ages without updating, but my housemate came to visit from Sweden so I had her living in my room for a week and had no time for writing at all.  
> Sorry not much happens in this, I just thought Loki deserved to be taught a lesson about narcotic abuse!  
> I'll update again soon, love <3

“Loki, this is the fourth time this week you’ve been in school past nine at night!” Angrboda complains when Loki shuffles through the door at nine thirty one Thursday evening. She’s right, all Loki’s done for the past fortnight is work and smoke, excusing himself only for their regular Saturday nights out together. “Sanity saving,” as Angrboda calls it, although Loki is somewhat skeptical about the truth in that statement.

“Yeah well, hand in tomorrow so I can be fun again.”  
“You’re fun anyway, hun,” Angrboda laughs, “you kept telling me so on Saturday anyway.”  
Loki rolls his eyes, huffing a laugh.  
“You promised you wouldn’t bring that up again.”  
Angrboda laughs harder, “I said I wouldn’t bring it up in public.”  
Loki shakes his head, thinking back to his adventure into Gay Village on the other side of the city, where Angrboda spent the entire evening judging Loki for either having too much fun or not enough, depending on her (and his) consumption of Ecstasy. The evening ended at five AM as it often does, Angrboda and Loki curled up on the bottom sofa together laughing quietly to themselves. 

“So I was thinking we’d go to WK tonight. They’re throwing a rum festival and if there’s one thing this girl’s into, it’s goddamn rum.” Angrboda grins.  
Loki sighs, “we’re not going back to WK.”  
Angrboda frowns for a minute, then laughs loudly.  
“He won’t be there, loser.” She rolls her eyes.  
“I’m telling you, Thor drinks there every week and I can NOT deal with that. Especially not after three pills.”  
Angrboda just shrugs, “you have to face him sometime. You can’t suck his face from across the city.”  
“Whatever. I’m staying in tonight anyway.”  
Angrboda’s jaw drops.  
“But - you love partying!” She whines.  
“Yeah, well not when I have a paper due,”  
Angrboda goes to open her mouth again but Loki cuts her off with a wave of his hand.  
“I swear to god, if I hear anymore shit about how I should look after myself I’m setting myself on fire.”  
Angrboda’s face softens at this.  
“Did you have another feedback session?”  
Loki rolls his eyes. Did he ever.  
“On Thursday.” He recounts. He’d gone in early that day to get some more reading done before his feedback slot, arriving at seven thirty when the library opens and working for four hours until his appointment, which he was very slightly late to, but only because he attempted two cigarettes on the way there instead of one.  
His tutor was pleased with his work, but less impressed by the bags under his eyes or his shaking fingers as he tried to pass over his draft so far. 

“So he pretty much told me to smoke less, sleep more and take less drugs.” Loki sighs.  
“Well,” Angrboda says slowly.  
“You haven’t formally slept in about a week, Lo.”  
Loki scowls.  
“Have too.”  
“When?”  
Loki flounders.  
“Tuesday night, I slept six hours after we smoked that joint.”  
Angrboda sighs.  
“That was almost two weeks ago, hon.”  
Two weeks.  
Suddenly Loki realises, she’s probably right. He isn’t sure when he last slept a full night, but he just keeps filling himself with uppers in the morning - coffee and occasionally some of the Ritalin he brought from home to get him really ready to work - then going until he eventually burns out.  
Maybe everyone’s right. 

“After I hand in this paper, I promise I’ll sleep.” He offers.  
Angrboda shakes her head.  
“If you’re not coming to WK with me then you have to sleep.”  
Loki laughs, “Then I’ll come to WK.”  
Angrboda disagrees, but Loki fights it, arguing that he wouldn’t sleep anyway after the two Ritalin he dropped an hour previous and they end up going out anyway. 

They get home at the usual time and Loki sleeps for two hours, before taking another Ritalin, dragging himself back to his desk and typing furiously until his paper is complete. Then he shuts off his computer and crawls into bed, still wearing his clothes. 

 

When Loki wakes up he’s shivering hard, even despite the pile of blankets covering him. His head is pounding harder than he’s ever felt, searing white pain behind his eyes. His ears are roaring with white noise, and somewhere in the back of his mind he knows he feels sick, waves of nausea washing through him.  
He cracks an eye open and sees Angrboda gazing down at him, her brow furrowed over tired eyes.  
“Loki?” She asks tentatively, and Loki winces, even despite her lowered voice the sound reverberating around his aching head.  
Loki groans slightly, unable to speak through his chattering teeth.  
“Fuck, you scared me.” Angrboda laughs shakily, feeling Loki’s forehead with a cool hand. 

A moment later, Loki feels a glass of water being pressed to his lips.  
“Drink this,” Angrboda says softly and Loki obliges, gulping down water until he can barely fit anymore.  
“I can give you one diazepam for the shakes, but other than that I’m not medicating you.” She says, reaching to the nightstand for the sheet of pills.  
Loki takes the pill gladly, swallowing it down with yet more water and settling back into his blanket nest.  
“Are you ok?” Angrboda asks softly.  
Loki isn’t sure. His body feels numb, but cold. Freezing cold. And he’s tired, suddenly, painfully tired.  
“I might be sick.” He croaks through chattering teeth, and Angrboda nods.  
“You probably won’t be.”  
She disappears for a moment and Loki focuses on his breathing, but all he can think about his how sick and tired he feels.  
“Ab?” He calls out, attempting to pull himself into a sitting position, but his spinning head forces him back down onto the pillow.  
“I’m going to uni today, want me to submit your paper?”  
Loki groans. His paper.  
He nods shakily and Angrboda nods back.  
“Can you pass the Ritalin out of my drawer?” Loki asks weakly, but Angrboda shakes her head.  
“Go to sleep.”  
Loki frowns and opens his mouth to argue, but Angrbod shoots a stern look at him, effectively silencing him.  
“I’ll be back later. Try and sleep some more.”  
Loki doesn’t even hear her leave before he’s back under, heavy darkness taking over his mind and dragging him into the black. 

The dreams are the worst part, the deep, suffocating dark filled with flashes of faces, too wide grins, the smell of mould and vomit. Hands claw at his feet, never grabbing, Loki thrashing against their grip. He’s cold, so cold and no matter how much he moves he can’t get warm.  
Eventually the darkness takes over, and the fear of drowning is the only problem, then eventually it evens out to plain darkness, no feeling, no emotion, just black.

The next time Loki wakes it’s dark outside, and he’s hot. Really really hot. He tosses the blankets onto the floor and finds himself in a tshirt and jeans.  
Loki frowns. Why is he dressed?  
Shrugging the question off for another time Loki sways to the bathroom. His clothes are sweat soaked and very obviously dirty so he peels them off his pale body and tosses them into his and Angrboda’s shared hamper.  
Turning on the shower and setting it to flow cool water, Loki steps underneath the stream and lets the water wash over his body. He sighs with the relief of it, stepping further into the cubicle and letting the stream pass over his head, through his sweaty black curls and down his back.  
As he starts to cool down, Loki turns up the shower to a more reasonable temperature and washes his hair, stealing a palmful of Angrboda’s expensive natural made shampoo scented like passion fruit and smiling as he lathers it into his scalp.  
Loki jumps when Angrboda bangs on the door a moment later.  
“If you’re using my shampoo, Laufeyson I’m throwing your skinny ass out the window!” Her voice comes, muffled through the door. 

Loki smirks to himself and hears her shuffle off, muttering low disgruntled words.  
Finishing his shower in peace, Loki turns the water off and dries himself in the small bathroom before wrapping himself in the towel and stepping back into the bedroom.  
“I can smell it on you, asshole.” Angrboda calls out from the other side of the room.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“I’ll let you off, but only because twelve hours ago I thought you were dying.”  
Dying? He felt rough but Loki is pretty sure he wasn’t dying. He remembers going to bed the previous evening, waking breifly in the morning to hand in his paper.  
His paper!  
“Ab, I didn’t submit my paper!” He cries out, almost dropping the towel in his panic.  
“I did that.” Angrboda replies calmly, leaning over something on her desk.  
“I took it around one. You were indisposed.”  
Loki lets out a sigh of relief. So he really was sick.  
“What the hell happened?” He asks, pulling his towel tighter and sitting on the end of Angrboda’s bed.  
“The same thing that will always happen if you fly on Ritalin for a week straight. You came the hell down.”  
Loki sighs.  
“I guess that went a bit far.”  
“Ya think? Don’t do that shit again, Loki. I mean it.” Angrboda warns, and for the first time Loki sees a seriousness in her eyes, something telling him she was seriously worried for him.  
“I’m sorry.” He says, casting his eyes down.  
“Besides, Thor will never want you if you’re constantly twitching from fucking amphetamine abuse. Put some damn clothes on, I’m hungry and you owe me a burger.”  
Loki grins, the usual Angrboda back where the more serious, adult version had previously sat.  
“Give me ten minutes.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As usual only proof read by myself so I'm sorry for any mistakes, feel free to correct me.   
> I can only apologise for being so slow with updates, my friend may have left but I've had another friend crashing in my room for the past 3 days so it hasn't left much down time.   
> Thanks so much to anyone who's reading this I'm SO grateful to have people to share my stuff with.  
> LOVE <3

A week passes and Loki manages to right himself, making a conscious effort to eat a least twice a day, smoke less cigarettes and sleep every night, avoiding any form of amphetamine at all costs, the pack of Ritalin tossed in the bottom of a drawer and ignored.   
Loki’s paper is graded and he receives 98 per cent, losing marks only on his referencing, which even he will admit was a little sloppy.   
After receiving his grade on the Friday morning, Loki is on his way outside when he comes across Thor in the corridor, brow in a pile and eyes darting left to right until they settle on Loki.   
“Loki!” He calls over.   
Loki’s heart jumps in his chest and he has to catch himself before he lets out a quiet giggle.   
Thor waves his hand out, beckoning Loki over and Loki obliges, almost skipping across the hall to where Thor is leaning against a wall. His blonde hair is pushed back under a red woolen beanie, a few strands framing his face, one hand in the pocket of his brown jumper and the other holding his rucksack on his shoulder. He looks the very image of cool and Loki is weak at the knees, grateful he managed to wash some clothes during the week.   
“Hey.” He says, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets to hide how they shake with excitement.   
“Hey, I’ve been looking for you this week.” Thor smiles softly, and Loki feels his face flush hot.   
“Oh?”   
“Yeah. I haven’t seen you in a while, fancy a coffee?”   
Despite his excitement, Loki manages to stay calm, but inside he’s squealing. Coffee. With Thor.   
The pair walk side by side to the on campus coffee shop in silence, which Loki thinks would be awkward were he not having such difficulty restraining himself from screaming.   
Thor buys them both drinks and they take a seat on a squishy sofa in the back of the cafe, slightly shielded from the world by three tall plants.   
Thor looks completely at ease, one leg resting on the other, coffee cup balanced on his thigh. Loki can only assume he looks like a frightened child as he wipes his palms on his jeans for the third time and flicks his eyes about nervously.   
Thor smiles at him  
“So how have you been?” He asks, his voice a deep velvety rumble that carries across the sofa to Loki, the warm tone of it calming him slightly.   
“I’ve been alright. Busy, you know.” Loki shrugs.  
“How about you?”   
Thor nods his head.  
“Good. Good.” 

They sit in silence for a moment, before Thor pipes up again.  
“I was speaking with Angrboda the other day.”  
“Oh?” Loki raises an eyebrow.   
“She said you were sick over the weekend.”   
“I - yeah, a bit.”   
“What was wrong?”   
“I got a bit -” Loki breaks off. How is he supposed to explain this? I took too much Ritalin and punished myself with a soul destroying three day withdrawal period sounds too serious, so Loki settles with “Too many uppers, not enough down time.” Accompanied by a quiet laugh.  
“It’s not funny, Loki. Angrboda was worried.” Thor frowns at him.  
“Sorry,”   
“I mean it, you could have gotten seriously ill.”   
Loki is pretty sure he was seriously ill, but he lets it slide and shrugs.  
“I wasn’t, though.”   
“That’s not the point.”   
Thor is really scowling now, but he doesn’t look angry. Ironically, he looks disappointed.   
“I was worried for you.” He says quietly, and Loki’s breath catches in his throat.  
“Worried? Why?” He whispers.   
“What do you mean why? Do I need a reason?”   
Loki shakes his head, staring down at his mug.  
“I guess not. It’s just we barely know eachother.”   
“How is anyone supposed to get to know a person who’s so messed up on drugs, Loki?”   
Loki sighs. As much as he likes Thor, he did not come here for a lecture.   
As soon as he looks up from his coffee, however, he changes his mind. Thor’s entire self radiates concern, his bright blue eyes focused on Loki’s face, one hand reached out as if to reach for Loki’s hand, thick, blonde eyebrows pulled tight together in worry. Loki’s face drops.  
“I didn’t -” Loki starts but his voice breaks, and he pauses for a moment to clear his throat.  
“I didn’t think. I’m sorry.”   
“I do want to get to know you, Loki.”   
“I want to get to know you too.”   
Thor’s hand is still reached towards him, and in a moment of bravery Loki reaches forwards and lays his palm atop Thor’s.   
Thor’s face twitches into a smile and he gives Loki’s hand a tight squeeze, before pulling away.   
The moment over, Loki remembers himself and pulls back into his chair, hand still warm from Thor’s touch. 

Thor makes to leave first, excusing himself to go meet a friend.  
“I’ll see you over the weekend?” Thor asks as he’s pulling on his jacket.  
“Sure, you’ll find me bouncing around somewhere.” Loki huffs a laugh, throwing back the rest of his coffee and gathering his bag and jacket.   
“I’m going to WK with Jane on Saturday night, will I see you?”   
Loki nods enthusiastically.   
“Yes. You definitely will.” He says probably far too quickly but Thor doesn’t seem to notice.  
Thor steps closer, laying a big hand on Loki’s upper arm.  
“Please look after yourself,” he says, then pulls Loki close, kisses him once on the cheek and pulls away.  
Loki nods, breath stuck in his chest.   
“I’ll see you soon.” Thor smiles and then he’s gone, leaving Loki frozen to the spot at the back of the cafe. 

 

When Loki returns to his dorm that Friday evening he finds Angrboda stapling papers to her wall, the harsh clacking sound ringing through the room over the operatic music she has playing from her stereo. Despite it’s unpredictability, Loki never has, and probably never will question Angrboda’s choice in music. Somehow she always seems to be playing the right thing.  
“Angrboda!!” He shouts loudly on entry, tossing his bag onto the bed.  
Angrboda jumps, dropping the stapler to the floor with a loud bang.  
“What the hell Loki?!” She turns around, red faced and scowling.  
“You scared the shit out of me!”   
She glares at him for a moment, but Loki - completely unphased by her fury - giggles.  
Angrboda’s scowl leaves her face, replaced by a severely perplexed expression.  
“Did you - did you just giggle?”  
Loki pauses for a moment. She’s right, did he seriously just giggle?   
He decides to leave it, he’s excited, and who can blame him?  
“Possibly. We’re going out tomorrow.”   
Angrboda scoffs, “of course we are, it’s Saturday.”   
Loki holds his giggle in this time, biting his lip and most likely blushing.   
“Hang on.” Angrboda narrows her eyes, setting her pile of papers down on the floor and walking over to where Loki stands.  
“Why are you so happy?”   
Loki doesn’t even try holding in his giggle this time, instead letting it bubble up out of him as he flops back onto Angrboda’s bed.   
“Because I went for coffee with Thor today and he asked me if he’d see me in WK over the weekend.”   
“Jesus, finally. I thought I was going to have to start pushing you two in closets and dark rooms.” Angrboda rolls her eyes, but Loki can tell by her smile she’s pleased.   
“And....” Loki grins.  
“And?”   
“He kissed me on the cheek. And told me to look after yourself.”   
Angrboda frowns slightly, “I’ve been frickin’ telling you that for weeks, Lo.”   
“I do!”   
Angrboda shakes her head.  
“What ever. Get an early night, you won’t get much more sleep this weekend.”  
Loki rolls his eyes but follows her instruction anyway, changing into his pyjamas and rolling himself a spliff, ready for a night on the sofa with a movie.   
He wonders vaguely if Thor will always be bothered about his fixation with narcotics, but he quickly decides it shouldn’t matter. Either way, Loki shan’t be giving it up, he’s writing the best he has in his entire life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Proof read by myself, etc]  
> Thanks all for reading, super updating today as I've finally gotten some time for myself.  
> LOVE <3

Saturday evening comes and Angrboda decides to dress Loki, dolling him up in his tightest jeans and tshirt, brushing and straightening his hair for him and even touching a bit of eyeliner around his green eyes. Loki knows he will have rubbed it off by the time they even make it to WK but he likes the effect so lets Angrboda have her way. 

 

The two start the evening at Metro, a very average bar on their side of town, with a slightly sticky floor and seats that look as though they haven’t been replaced since the place opened. They down half price cocktails whilst the drugs kick in, chatting quickly about how their evening could pan out.  
“We need to go to WK.” Loki says, the words piling out far too quickly.  
“But we could go to Charleston, that’s where all the classy guys are,” Angrboda says, eyes wide and staring intensely at Loki.  
Loki nods fast, “We need to go to WK.”  
“It’s dirty there.” Angrboda wrinkles her nose.  
“Thor is at WK. We need to go to WK.”  
Loki sighs, and Angrboda shakes her head.  
“Charleston first, then WK after the gram of Mandy I have in my pocket. Savvy?”  
Loki nods, then clinks his glass with hers, downing it’s contents and slamming the glass onto the table. 

Charleston is uneventful so they leave after two drinks, crossing over into Old Town for WK. Drastically changed from the quaint, trendy day scene, Old Town at night shuts down above and opens the below, underground clubs and bars and even the roller disco on the same street as Brown’s taking precedence over anything else. The roads are filled with party people and cabs, the sidewalks crammed with queues. Loki would probably hate it if not for the drugs.

Loki and Angrboda huddle for a moment behind WK and each do a line off Loki’s phone before entering, when they get drinks and head straight for the dancefloor.  
Loki loses track of time a little after that, the drugs in his system turning his thoughts to shit as he moves on the dancefloor, sweating bodies surrounding him and Angrboda dancing in front of him, one hand on his shoulder the other on her drink.  
Loki looks around him, the room closing in as his movements slow to a stop.  
He’s hot. So fucking hot.  
He squints his eyes but he can’t see straight, flashing lights and blurred faces swimming in front of him.  
He takes a sip of his drink but it doesn’t seem to help and he finds himself slipping out of the crowds of people, unaccompanied by Angrboda up the steps and out of the club.  
“Fucking shit,” He mutters to himself, tossing back the rest of his drink and setting his glass down on a table by the door.

He’s rubbing his forehead with a shaking hand when a voice comes from behind him, a lovely, deep voice entering his ears like thick honey.  
“Are you alright?” It asks, and Loki doesn’t answer, just lays a hand on the brick wall to support himself. The wall is cold, but his tingly fingers barely feel it.  
The person huffs, then Loki hears steps around to his front, but he can’t see, he can’t look up. He concentrates on his breathing, attempting in some vague way to prevent himself throwing up.  
“Loki?” The voice says again and this time Loki forces himself to pull his hand away from his eyes.  
Thor stands in front of him, red tinted from the club lights and softly frowning.  
“Thor.” Loki slurs, then attempts something he hopes is a smile.  
“Are you coming?” A female voice comes from somewhere else but Loki can’t look away from Thor, his hair free from the usual ponytail and softly framing his face, the silky strands a stark contrast to the roughness of his beard.  
“Just a minute.” Thor says but he doesn’t look away from Loki either, instead stepping closer to him to rest a cool palm on Loki’s forearm.  
“Do you want me to take you home?” Thor asks, and Loki giggles.  
“I do, but not for the reason you’d expect.” He grins devilishly, and somewhat unexpectedly Thor laughs.  
“Alright. Wait here.” He smiles, patting Loki’s arm and jogging off to his female companion.  
Loki obeys, reaching into his pocket for a cigarette and lighting it with a shaking hand.  
Loki hears voices, then an irritated, “fine, I’ll get a cab.” Then Thor returns, running his hand through his hair and looking apologetic.  
“Sorry, we were about to leave.”  
Loki nods, then raises his eyebrow slightly.  
“That was Jane, she lives on my floor. Studies Astrophysics.” Thor shakes his head, “too confusing for me.”  
“What, Jane?”  
“No, Astrophysics.” Thor laughs, and Loki nods.  
“Dance with me?” Loki offers, and Thor nods, turning to lead them back inside.  
On their way back down the stairs Loki spots Angrboda in the arms of a tall, dark haired girl and Loki taps her on the shoulder.  
“I’m going to dance with a friend.” He whispers in her ear, and Angrboda turns to face him.  
“I’m leaving.” She smiles, then presses the little bag of drugs into his hand.  
“This one doesn’t like it.” She smirks, then kisses Loki on the cheek. 

Loki catches up to Thor after shoving the baggy into his jeans pocket, winding his hand around Thor’s thick forearm to get his attention.  
“Hey, I didn’t know where you’d gone.” Thor leans close and says into Loki’s ear and Loki shivers with the proximity, lost for words when Thor pulls away again.  
“Shall we?” Loki asks, and Thor nods, allowing himself to be pulled onto the dancefloor. 

Thor, as it turns out is a shocking dancer, but fortunately Loki manages to make up for his shortcomings with sharp movements of his hips and shoulders, hands resting on Thor’s shoulders or waist as they move together.  
Loki is sweating and so is Thor, but he doesn’t care, he’s ecstatic from the drugs and elated from the contact with Thor who grins along with him, hands gingerly placed on Loki’s forearms or his shoulders.  
A slower song comes on and Loki is grateful, he’s hot and there’s only so much one can shake their ass before getting tired, even with the drugs. 

Loki winds his arms around Thor’s neck and pulls him close, but Thor’s hands are resting on his shoulderblades and he’s leaning very slightly away from Loki, almost restraining himself. Suddenly Loki realises Thor most likely isn’t interested, probably isn’t even interested in boys in general. Loki tears himself away, pressing his arms to his sides as he steps back and takes in Thor’s confused face.  
“I’m sorry,” Loki shakes his head and makes to leave but Thor grabs onto his wrist, his face questioning.  
“Where are you going?” Thor asks.  
“I just, sorry.” Loki tries to pull away but Thor is strong and he moves in closer.  
“Loki,” He says, staring intensely at his face.  
“I have to use the bathroom.” Loki says quickly, and Thor releases him.  
“I’ll wait.” Thor calls after him but Loki is already pushing his way through the crowd, feeling in his pocket for what he knows is there. 

Two lines in the bathroom later, Loki bounces back to the dancefloor, a drink in each hand and a smile on his face. If he can’t have Thor he can at least have a good time dancing.  
He finds Thor quickly, dancing awkwardly alone, the image of it pulling Loki’s heart.  
“Hey!” Loki grins, holding out a drink to Thor.  
“I, uh, don’t drink.” Thor says and Loki frowns.  
“At all?”  
“Not a drop.”  
Loki nods and looks at the drinks. He’s going to need at least one hand if he intends to socialise, so he downs one of the drinks and disposes of the glass on a table nearby, then grins at Thor.  
“Sorted.”  
He sips the next drink as the two dance halfheartedly by the side of the dancefloor, but after his impromptu trip to the bathroom Loki is bouncing so as soon as the drink is gone he’s pulling Thor back under the lights and they’re dancing again.  
This time Thor pulls Loki in closer, his hands on Loki’s waist and they’re closer, so much closer than before.  
Loki can feel Thor’s breath hot on his face, see the sheen of sweat on his forehead. Loki can’t even imagine the state he must be in but he feels incredible and Thor is so close, arms tight around Loki’s waist.  
Thor’s lips brush his and Loki’s eye go wide, the blurry image of Thor’s flushed face so close and Loki leans in again, pressing his lips to Thor’s and tightening his grip around Thor’s neck as they kiss.  
Loki presses closer to deepen the kiss and Thor accepts, one hand pressing down to cup Loki’s ass through his jeans and the other pulling him closer as he opens his lips and gently touches his tongue to Loki’s lips.  
Loki opens his mouth and allows Thor’s tongue access to his own, the two meeting sloppily.  
They kiss intensely, roaming hands and shared breaths and Loki is beyond ecstatic. He knots his fingers in Thor’s blonde hair and begs him closer, his other hand wrapped tightly around Thor’s thick bicep as they kiss.  
Suddenly Thor is pulling away again, breathing heavily and holding Loki at arms length.  
Loki tenses, readying himself for the coming rejection. In his head he remembers why - Thor’s girlfriend.  
“I’m so sorry,” Loki gets in first, attempting apologetic with his face but he knows he’s probably only achieved a slightly less manic grin.  
“No - just -” Thor shakes his head.  
“Come on.” He says, taking Loki by the hand and leading him out of the club. 

As soon as they’re outside Loki starts babbling, he’s not sure what he’s saying but he’s sure it’s something about Jane, and he’s sorry he got the wrong idea, his hopes that Thor’s girlfriend won’t be upset. Thor, however, cuts him off.  
“Stop, Loki.” He says sternly.  
Loki shuts his mouth too quickly and feels his teeth clack together.  
“I don’t have a girlfriend. I’m as fucking gay as they come.”  
Loki’s eyes widen at Thor’s cursing, but he doesn’t interject as Thor continues speaking.  
“You’re wrecked. I’m not doing this with you when you’re not you.” He says, and Loki shivers.  
“It’s too much Loki. Come on.”  
Loki follows under his own steam, Thor’s warm hand not reaching for his this time. 

The taxi is the single most awkward event of Loki’s entire life as he sits and vibrates with a very put out Thor who glares unmovingly out of the window until they arrive.  
Thor gets out at the sixteenth floor and Loki can’t stop himself from grabbing Thor’s hand to stop him before pressing a kiss to the corner of Thor’s lips.  
Thor blushes, then turns to leave.  
“See you Monday, Loki.” He says, then the doors are closing and Loki crumbles to the floor, possibly drug induced tears rolling thickly down his cheeks.  
It takes him ten minutes to fumble his way into his room, Loki managing to drop his keys four times before eventually jiggling the lock and making his way into the empty room.  
He smokes six cigarettes on the sofa by the window before eventually falling into a fitful sleep.

Angrboda doesn’t come home until 6 PM the following evening, and when she does return it’s to Loki sobbing on the sofa with an overflowed ashtray, huddled in a blanket and last nights clothes.  
“Oh, Lo,” She sighs when she finds him by the window, a cigarette in one shaking hand.  
“Oh, hey,” He sniffs, taking a drag on the cigarette.  
“Did you have f-fun?”  
Angrboda doesn’t answer, but pushes him along the sofa and takes a place next to him, wrapping her arms around his bony shoulders.  
“What’s the matter, hon?”  
“It’s SO bad!” Loki wails suddenly, furious crying renewed as tears stream down his cheeks.  
“What is?” Angrboda speaks softly, smoothing her thumb across Loki’s shoulder.  
“I told- The boy, the one I liked - I ruined -” Loki sobs brokenly, hiccuping through his words, “I kissed him and I ruined it and he stopped and told me I was too much drugs and he wouldn’t kiss me again and I’m going to DIE alone Angrboda!”  
“Woah,” Angrboda leans back slightly, blanching at Loki’s onslaught of words.  
“It’s so bad, Ab.” Loki breathes between sobs.  
“It’s alright, hun.”  
Loki shakes his head.  
“I think I’m going to visit my Mum.” He says thickly.  
“Alright babe."  
Loki breathes calmly. Visiting his mother's house will definitely help clear his thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [proof read by me, mistakes are possible, etc]  
> My friend is still pretty much living in my room and I have another friend coming to stay this weekend, then I'm going to a festival next week so if my updates are sparse, I can only apologise. I'm enjoying writing so I won't be giving up any time soon!   
> Thanks all so much for reading and any feedback is appreciated SO much <3

Loki stays the night with his mother, then Laufey drives Loki back to his dorms the next morning, picking up some groceries on the way because her son looks, “positively starved,” and drops him off around 2 PM, thoroughly chastised for his drug use, and well advised in the art of dating.   
“Just ask him out for a movie or something, it happens in real life too, love.” She tells him as he unloads his bags from the back of the car.  
“I will. Love you.”   
“Love you too. Call me if you need anything.” Laufey smiles, then pulls away into the traffic, leaving Loki stood alone with his bags of shopping. 

Loki is struggling through the heavy front doors when he hears a familiar voice.  
“Need any help?” Thor asks.  
Loki nods, “thanks,” and hands Thor a bag of clothing taken from his mother’s house.   
Thor looks just as incredible as the last time they saw eachother and Loki finds himself tongue tied, silence descending on them in the lift.  
The sixteenth floor comes and goes and Thor doesn’t get out, just stands quietly on the other side of the lift, Loki’s bag hanging from his fingers.   
“Um, we missed your floor.” Loki says lamely.  
“I said I’d help you, didn’t I?”   
“Oh. Thanks.” Loki nods and they fall silent again as the lift whirs slowly upwards.   
Loki thinks about what his mother said. Surely Thor must like him at least a bit, considering he’s carrying his shopping up to his room, as well as all the kissing business from Saturday night.   
It’s worth a try, right? 

“Will you go to a movie with me?” Loki says quickly, the words jumbling together in his haste to get them out before he wimped out.   
Thor turns to Loki and smiles, and Loki swears if he never saw the sun again he’d be happy, the brightness of Thor’s smile would light up his life for ever.   
“A movie?” He grins.  
Loki feels his face flush and he fumbles with his bags.  
“Well, you know. Like, a date.”   
Thor frowns.  
“I thought you had a girlfriend?”   
Fuck. Angrboda. Either he’s pinned as a liar, or a cheater, or someone who moves past a relationship way too fast. How the hell did he forget about that?  
“Ah, shit.” Loki flounders. He’d rather use honesty and be pegged as a liar than lie again and come out none the better.   
The lift stops at the top floor and Thor is still gaping at Loki, expecting some kind of explanation.  
“If you come to my room with me I’ll explain.”   
Thor doesn’t agree but he doesn’t disagree either, so when the lift stops on Loki’s floor he walks, and to his relief Thor follows. Loki unlocks his room and pushes inside, grateful to find Angrboda absent. 

“My roommate is out.” He says pointlessly, dropping his bags by his unmade bed.  
“Wow.” Thor says, and Loki frowns for a moment, before actually paying attention to the room.  
Angrboda’s habits must have rubbed off on him, as around his desk there is a hurricane of papers and books, things stapled to the wall and littering the floor. His bed is unmade and there is a pile of washing in the corner. The room stinks of patchouli.   
“Sorry, it’s a shitstorm in here.” He offers, and Thor smiles slightly.  
“Yes, it is.”   
“I’m not a slob I swear.” Loki says weakly, taking the bag of clothes from Thor and tossing it onto the bed.  
“We can sit by the window.”  
Loki leads them to the sofa and sits on his usual side, his hangover blanket still crumpled into the seat.  
“This is pretty cool up here.” Thor says.   
Loki nods and kicks the window open, fumbling for a cigarette.  
He lights it and takes a deep, settling drag. Here goes.  
“I don’t have a girlfriend.” Loki starts.  
“I figured that was a lie, Loki.”   
Loki winces inwardly but forces himself to continue, “I am definitely gay.”  
Thor nods.  
“I wanted an excuse to make you believe I didn’t like you.” Loki explains.   
“But if you didn’t like me why didn’t you just tell me?” Thor scowls.  
“I did like you. I do like you.”   
“Then what’s the problem?”   
“I, uh,” Loki didn’t think this far. He should definitely be honest, but in his head the whole thing sounds so rediculous he struggles to form the words he needs to explain.   
“I - well,” Loki fumbles, Thor sat perfectly still as he waits.  
“Do you remember the first day of term?”   
Thor nods.  
“Well you remember in the library? I touched your hand, and you just looked so fucking repulsed at the idea of me touching you that I freaked out, so when you asked about Angrboda I went along with it. She’s my roommate and my goddamn best friend. I thought she was going to lynch me when she found out what I’d said.”   
Loki stares down at his twisted fingers and huffs a weak laugh.  
“I guess I got scared you’d hate me for coming onto you.”   
“But-” Thor starts, but Loki cuts him off.  
“I know lying is worse. I’m sorry.”   
Thor lets out a deep breath.  
“I was feeling so shitty that day.” He says slowly.   
Loki lifts his gaze from his lap and instead looks over to Thor.   
“I’m sorry if I gave the wrong impression.”   
Loki shakes his head.   
“No, I shouldn’t be so stupid. I’m sorry.”  
“If you’d have just gotten this out then we could have done things very differently.”   
Loki’s attention is caught at this.  
“Differently?”   
Thor smirks slightly, looking up at Loki through thick blonde lashes.   
“I would have taken you out weeks ago.”   
Heart fluttering, Loki grins.  
“How about I take you out now?” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They end up at the cinema two streets down, seeing a movie that’s been out for a while, some kind of thriller. Loki let Thor pick, then bought their tickets and some gummy sweets at the kiosk.   
The movie was good but intense, and had Loki jumping on more than one occasion. After the third or fourth time Loki grabbed Thor’s arm, Thor slid his arm around Loki’s shoulders, pulling him closer and making Loki positively swoon.   
If this is a date, he wants so many more.  
As long as they’re always with Thor. 

After the movie the two walk back to their building, shoulders bumping and hands brushing until Loki gets brave and winds his fingers between Thor’s earning him a warm smile from the blonde.  
“See how much easier this is?”   
Loki nods, “yeah. Sorry for being such an asshole.”   
Thor just shakes his head, “I’m sure some day I’ll understand.”   
Loki counts his blessings for Thor’s kindness and squeezes his hand slightly, smiling up at the taller man.   
“Thank you.” 

When the lift stops at the sixteenth floor, the pair stand awkwardly for a moment staring at the open door, and Loki makes the first move, pulling Thor closer by his hand to peck him on the cheek but Thor gets the wrong idea, turning his head sharply to meet his lips and slightly headbutting Loki with the force of it.   
“Ow,”   
“Shit, sorry,” Thor blushes and Loki giggles.  
Giggles. Anyone would think he were a teenaged girl, all his giggling and blushing.   
“It’s ok.” He smiles, then leans in again to softly brush his lips to Thor’s.   
The moan in the back of Thor’s throat could be mistaken for a breath but Loki’s sure he heard correctly and pushes closer, laying his hand on Thor’s muscular chest.   
Before they know it the lift is moving again, having moved on from the sixteenth floor.   
Thor pulls away and huffs a laugh.  
“I guess I can go back down.” He shrugs, then pulls Loki in for another kiss.   
Loki thought he remembered Thor’s kisses from Friday night but there were so many perfect details he’d missed, the way Thor’s fingers brush so gently against his skin, the softness of his lips, the way his breath ghosts across Loki’s cheek as they move their mouths together.   
By the time they reach Loki’s floor, Thor has crowded him into the corner, demanding hands on Loki’s waist.  
“Thor,” Loki breathes between kisses.  
Thor pulls away slightly, breathing heavily.  
“I have to go.”  
“Oh, of course.” Thor laughs, pink rising on his cheeks again. Such a lovely blush, Loki thinks, so feminine despite Thor being so big and muscular.   
“You can, um, you can come if you want?”   
Thor seems to consider it for a moment, then declines.  
“Let me walk you to class in the morning, though?” He offers, and Loki nods enthusiastically.   
“Thanks for understanding.” He says quietly, then presses a last kiss to Thor’s lips before darting through the closing doors.  
“Thanks for taking me out! Bye Loki!” Thor calls after him, and Loki turns to blow him a kiss before the doors close and Thor’s smiling face is hidden.   
Breathing heavily, Loki brings a hand up to his chest, grinning at no one.   
That went so much better than he imagine it could have. 

Angrboda is home when he gets into their room, typing loudly on a typewriter with what sounds like the Smashing Pumpkins playing from her stereo.  
When she doesn’t acknowledge him, Loki strides over to her side of the room and wraps his arms around her bare shoulders.   
“Oh!” She startles, jumping under his touch.  
“Hey.” He says, and she relaxes.  
“Made me jump, Lokes. Didn’t know you were back.” She turns to face him, and is instantly visibly suspicious of his flushed, smiling face.  
“That’s beard burn. Did you just have sex?” She asks, eyes narrowed.   
Loki barks out a laugh and shakes his head.  
“No, but I did just make out with Thor in the lift.” He grins, and Angrboda’s eyes go wide.   
“So I guess all that crying wasn’t necessary then?”   
Loki huffs at her.  
“Crying is necessary sometimes.”   
“We should celebrate!”   
“Wine?”   
“Cheese?”   
“Go.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> University is really, really hard.

Thor holds to his word and meets Loki the following morning, and the two walk to class together with linked hands, Loki in good spirits despite his very minor hangover - the wine and cheese swiftly evolved into three bottles of wine and all of Anrboda’s remaining weed, leaving Loki with just a few hours sleep and an outright evil headache.

The tradition actually lasts the whole week, and on Friday night instead of going out clubbing with Angrboda Loki and Thor decide to get pizza and spend the evening in Loki’s room watching films on Thor’s laptop, which he bought up with him as it’s both bigger and faster.   
Huddled up on the bottom sofa with bellies full of pizza, hands held between them they watch two movies, the first another thriller and the second a more lighthearted comedy, but Loki hardly even notices the movies.  
He’s too preoccupied with watching Thor.   
Every so often Thor will catch Loki watching and they’ll both blush, Loki muttering an apology and turning back to the film, only to turn back to Thor within a few minutes. 

Only seeing each other in school, there aren’t very many opportunities for more kissing, save for Wednesday lunch time which found them frantic outside the building when their class started fifteen minutes after the usual lunch hour for the university.   
With the other students and staff safely inside, Loki thought it safe to press Thor against one of the grey stone walls and push his tongue into Thor’s waiting mouth. It wasn’t long before Loki found himself crowded against the wall, one of Thor’s hands underneath his shirt, stroking circles on his waist until they returned to their afternoon class, faces flushed and definitely guilty. 

 

Friday evening finds them in Loki’s room again, curled up on the sofa with a movie. Angrboda had left in a strop two hours prior after Loki refused to go out drinking with her, leaving only on the premises that Loki would go out with her the following evening.   
Loki presses himself closer to Thor, and Thor smiles, tightening his arm around Loki’s shoulders, then Loki leans over and kisses Thor’s cheek twice. Thor smiles wider, and Loki does it again.  
“Are you trying for attention?” Thor asks softly.  
“I’m trying for kisses.”   
Thor turns, happy to oblige and catches Loki’s jaw with his free hand, tilting his face up so their lips can meet. Loki presses closer and Thor gently strokes his cheek with a rough thumb. They kiss deeper, lips parting and tongues meeting, Loki’s hands roaming across Thor’s shoulders and chest.   
“Loki,” Thor breathes between kisses, and Loki pulls Thor by his tshirt until they’re even closer than before.   
“Thor,” he responds, pulling away for a moment to breathe.   
“C’mere,” Thor says, pulling Loki’s wrist.  
Loki allows himself to be maneuvered and finds himself being pulled onto Thor’s lap, one leg either side of Thor’s trim waist.  
“Is this ok?” Thor asks, and Loki nods shakily.   
Thor nods back, then pulls Loki closer for more kissing.   
Thor is getting excited, Loki can feel it and if he’s honest with himself so is he, their kisses becoming desperate and sloppy, soft moans moving between them.  
“You’re fucking gorgeous,” Loki breathes when their mouths detach and Thor moves to mouth along his jaw, down his throat.   
“Fuck,” Loki moans as Thor grazes the skin with his teeth, one hand cupping the back of Loki’s head and the other underneath his shirt, fingering up and down Loki’s back.   
“This ok?” Thor asks again and Loki nods, wishing he could go further, take of his clothes and feel Thor’s naked body against his own.  
“So good,” Loki breathes, then pulls Thor’s chin to meet their lips again.   
“Loki,” Thor pulls away, breathing heavily.  
Loki rests his forehead against Thor’s fidgeting in his lap against the building pressure in his groin.   
He could tell him. He should tell him.  
“We should stop before I can’t.” Thor rumbles from deep in his chest and Loki nods.  
“I want you.” He admits, and Thor smiles.  
“I want you too.”   
The rest goes unsaid as they settle back to finish the movie, both visibly horny and fidgeting. 

When their movie finishes, Loki finds himself at a bit of a loss that Thor will be leaving him there alone, Angrboda out for the evening.  
“Stay here with me?” He asks and Thor agrees quite easily so they wash up in Loki’s bathroom and climb into bed together, Loki tucked into Thor’s side with his head rested on Thor’s strong chest.   
“I like you, Loki.” Thor whispers after a while.  
Loki, blushing in the dark strokes Thor’s side through his tshirt, “I like you too.”   
Loki falls asleep smiling once again. 

 

“Loki,” A voice calls.  
“Loki!” It comes again, followed by an affectionate laugh.  
“Wha- What time is it?” Loki groans, rubbing his face.   
“Nine.”   
Loki opens one eye a crack and winces at the bright light of his bedroom, a blurry image of Thor sat staring down at him.   
“Why are you awake so early?” Loki croaks and Thor laughs again.  
“I thought we could go out.”   
Loki groans, burrowing further into the quilt.  
“Come cuddle me first.” He demands, and Thor obliges with a chuckle, sliding back into bed and wrapping thick arms around Loki.   
“Can I kiss you?” Thor asks.  
“If you don’t mind my morning breath.”   
Loki assumes Thor doesn’t, as the next thing he knows his lips are seized in a kiss, Thor’s hand cupping his jaw. Loki moans, could his morning get any better?   
The answer to that is yes, as soon Thor’s tongue is touching his lip and Loki is opening his mouth to allow entry, his hands pushing under Thor’s tshirt to smooth up his ribs and onto his chest.   
Thor pulls away for a moment, pulling his tshirt over his head and tossing it to the ground.  
Loki stares wide eyed for a moment, Thor is ripped. Then Loki grins.  
“Is it my birthday?”   
Thor laughs, moving to lie next to Loki again and pull him back into his arms.   
Their lips meet again, tongues moving between them and without any restrictions Loki’s hands roam across the expanse of golden skin before him.   
Thor tugs lightly at Loki’s shirt, pulling away and asking permission with his eyes.  
Loki nods and sits up, allowing Thor to tug his tshirt over his head then flops back onto the bed, pulling Thor back down with him.  
They land with a huff, Thor chuckling and leaning down to kiss Loki’s collarbones, sucking and biting gently.   
Thor’s head disappears under the covers and Loki is left gasping on the pillow as Thor trails lips teeth and tongue down as far as the line of hair that leads to his groin.   
Thor dips his tongue briefly in Loki’s belly button and just as Loki is in the middle of a long, loud moan the door clicks open, a harried looking Angrboda pushing inside.   
“Honey! I’m home!” She calls into the room.  
“Oh God!” Loki sits up violently and Thor’s head pops out of the quilt.  
“Hey hun. Sorry are you busy?” She smirks, juggling a potted plant and a large bag of food as she locks the door behind her.  
“Yes!” Loki gapes at her, “why are you still here?!”   
Angrboda throws her head back, barking out a laugh.  
“What? You think I haven’t seen two dudes getting it on before?”   
“But-”  
“I got shit to do. Get up it’s late.”  
Angrboda gives him a fierce look and he finds himself silenced, looking back to Thor.  
“Sorry,” He huffs, but Thor smiles at him.   
“Don’t worry. It’s time to get up anyway.” 

Thor takes him to the Central Museum for an exhibition of hand written books, some old, some new and they pore over the tomes for hours, barely speaking but constantly in contact with each other. Thor’s hand is warm on his back, fingers soft and linked with his, once or twice smoothing through the bottom of his hair and Loki swoons at every touch.   
Afterwards they eat at a small burger place in Old Town and Loki swears it must be the single most incredible burger he’s ever laid eyes (or teeth) on.   
Just as they finish eating, Loki gets a phonecall.   
“Come home, Loki. We need to go out in two hours and I have to dress you.” Angrboda’s stern voice comes down the phone.  
Loki laughs.  
“Dress me?”   
Thor raises an eyebrow and Loki shrugs apologetically, only half listening to Angrboda talking very quickly down the phone.   
“So you’re coming home?”   
“I suppose.”   
“I swear to god Loki I bought you a ticket now and if you don’t come back...” Loki zones out again, focusing on Thor instead, how his hair frames his face, how his lips pout slightly when he’s thinking.   
“Loki!”  
Loki jumps at Angrboda’s voice, holding the phone slightly away from his head as she chastises him. He spots Thor giggle at him and he smiles.  
“I’ll be back soon, babe.” He cuts Angrboda off, hanging up the phone and placing it on the table with a sigh.  
“So I guess you have to go.” Thor says a little sadly.  
“I’m afraid so. Lets walk back though, I can use that as an excuse to be out a little longer,” Loki laughs, and Thor smiles.  
“So you guys are close?” Thor asks.  
Loki nods, “Yeah pretty close.”   
“That’s nice. I don’t see my roommate much.”   
“Oh?”   
“He’s in Engineering. Masters, but I think he’s my age.” Thor explains, “name’s Tony.”   
“Less hectic, I imagine. Less fucking orchestral music at three in the morning as well.”   
Thor laughs and Loki rolls his eyes, “c’mon, she’ll only play it louder if I’m late.”


End file.
